First Encounter
by The Kakashi
Summary: Years before the rise of Bioterrorism, young spy Ada Wong is on a mission to infiltrate an Umbrella function and begin spying into the entity's dark secrets. Little does she know she'd run into a man who would shape part of her future that weekend, a young man named Wesker.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil/Biohazard. These are the property of Capcom. This work is purely for entertainment purposes.**_

* * *

**Chicago, 1997**

The Umbrella Corporation was one of the nation's biggest commercial entities. Though based in the Midwestern area of the US, it operated on a global scale. Its public image was one of pharmaceuticals and civic service. This face however was only a cover to hide its darker nature; a nature that few would ever be privy to in the current world.

Such thoughts swirled in the mind of Ada Wong as she sat in the back seat of a private car, reviewing notes she had prepared for her upcoming assignment. She currently found herself in downtown Chicago with the mission to infiltrate what was publicly a weekend-long business conference for senior and other high-up members of the Umbrella Corporation. That part would not prove to be difficult, as her employers had somehow snuck her into the guest list. The real mission would be once in. She'd have to find a target to use as a long term source for information on the inner workings of the company's illegal and highly secretive B.O.W. research.

As the car got closer to its destination, she looked over notes on some of the most promising male candidates she could use. She hadn't considered any women as possible targets, as she knew what her strengths were. "Sometimes it's too easy..." she thought allowed and smirked before getting back to reviewing. There was William Birkin; a high ranking scientist on B.O.W.s if the scattered data her employers had currently was to be believed. Though Birkin was married, she had turned married men before and would do so again if necessary. The next fellow on her notes was a man named John Harrison. Though slightly better looking than Birkin, he wasn't as high on the ladder as Birkin. Still he still had other more promise than many others who'd be here.

Noticing the car was now pulling into the lobby area, Ada put away all the notes and proceeded to pay the driver. "Thank you, and keep the change," she told the man after he had taken her bags out of the trunk. Running her hand through her hair once, she eyed the lobby and shifted her focus. "Time to go to work."

"I can't believe they made me leave my work for this!" Keeping a straight and neutral face as he walked down a hall towards the elevator bank, Albert Wesker listen for a second time his colleague, William Birkin, complain about having to leave his lab at Raccoon City to come here for what he considered a 'useless social exercise' in Birkin's words. Wesker could not disagree. It was one of the functions of management that he could do without. However, having been once Dr. Marcus' personal protégés, they were well known in the company and expected at such events. At least Birkin was. Wesker, now in the Intelligence Branch, had slipped away from contact with most within the company.

They reached the elevators and called for one. The closests one opened for them mere seconds later and both stepped in. As Wesker selected the ground floor, Birkin continued his small rant. "I mean, it's not like I even enjoy their fake gratitude and fancy get-togethers. If they want to make me happy, then they should give me more privacy in my research, not a fancy suite...although it does make Annette happy. But you know what I mean right," William asked his long time associate as the elevator descended. Wesker in turned stood straight, looking at the numbers decrease as he replied. "You do remember that I am only here because you would not stop asking me to be here. In fact I am in the process of regretting it as we speak William," he said with a dead pan delivery.

"You can't be serious! I told you I don't trust any of these jackals! As far as I know they only want me here to try and control me more or downright kill me before I can complete my masterpiece!" Birkin ranted as the elevator now went past the 4th floor.

Now Wesker half smirked in response. "You've become to prone to outburst and the past few years William. I'm having a little fun at your expense is all." Indeed Wesker had noticed that the stress on Birkin of not having Wesker there to watch his back anymore, along with his new research, and raising a daughter had all started to take their toll on what was already once a neurotic young man.

Having reached the lobby, both stepped out of the elevator. Birkin was on his way to meet with Annette, who was looking at the hotel shops with their daughter Sherry before meeting up with him for lunch. Wesker was keeping his friend company and letting him vent till they met with his family. Afterwards he'd get down to why he had also come here; as part of the intelligence branch of Umbrella, his superior, Colonel Sergei had assigned him to watch over the event in search of spies and other outside dangers. Personally, he had used this assignment as a chance to further dig into the secrets of those in power within Umbrella and perhaps gain blackmail material on some, if possible.

Passing by the lobby now, as Birkin sighed, seemingly done with his rant, Wesker's attention was caught be a young Asian woman in a black dress with a red scarf. The dress had an embroidered butterfly on it, which was not unusual in and of itself, but there were other things, such as the fact that she seemed to be alone, carried only one bag, and appeared to be observing the lobby and those within with great attention. For a moment, the woman looked like she had noted Wesker, locking eyes with him, which would be quick difficult since he was trying to be subtle and wore his sunglasses as usual.

The moment was broken when he heard Birkin's voice. "Caught your eye, did she? Doesn't seem your type...at least what I think your type is," Birkin smirked as he and Wesker walked away from the woman in the red scarf and the lobby. "To be honest I'm still surprised about how everything all went down with..."

"Let's not go over that again William." Wesker interrupted, looking to put an end to that conversation before it began. Birkin was good at keeping secrets, so he could be trusted as a confident who could voice a second opinion. But that unfortunately didn't stop him from still being curious.

Ass both men reached Annette and the little Sherry, Wesker made sure to memorize that woman's face, should he spot her again.

Later that evening, Umbrella was holding a gala to welcome everyone to the event. It served not only keep a positive face for the public, but it also kept those employees who knew nothing about the illegal side of Umbrella from suspecting anything. It was also a perfect setting for deals to be made and certain unofficial discussions to be had.

Birkin didn't want any part of it. He and Annette we currently within a small group talking. Among them was a special guest of Umbrella's this evening, Raccoon Police Chief Irons. They weren't discussing anything work related, which just made things worse for Birkin. Annette had helped him fake socializing over the years, and had gotten him to put on a decent tuxedo with a red bowtie, but still he just wasn't comfortable. Thankfully the chief was busy engaged with one of Annette's colleague's, a tall British researcher with some graying hair. Birkin couldn't remember the name. Unfortunately, every time, Birkin had tried to escape, someone else would stop him to talk, so for now he settled on this little torture.

Not far away, Ada looked on subtlety, observing William Birkin in between her drink which she was sharing with her target John. Early on in the day, Ada had found him and had gotten to work, flirting with him and whatnot. It had been as easy as she expected.

"More wine?" John asked as he put down his empty glass.

"I could go for one more," she said softly and with a smile as he nodded and left. She wanted the few minutes alone to further study Birkin. He was obviously a higher value target than John, so she hadn't completely given up. So far she had noted her big hurdle would be Birkin's wife. The woman practically clung to the scientist. Was it out of love or possessiveness, she couldn't really tell. "...The old ball and chain as they say."

John soon returned, and before long he and Ada were dancing once the band had started playing. Ada had lost track of Birkin with all the movement. Considering the fact that he may have retired for the evening, she decided it best to focus her efforts on john here.

Unbeknownst to Ada, Wesker had started to keep an eye on her. So far in the evening he had seen very little to him that appeared to be suspect of any kind. That is until he had spotted the Asian from earlier glancing towards Birkin. At first he had let it slide, but as he kept moving between the crowds, he noticed her doing it a second and third time. Curious, he had made his way to William as the music started. "I have never been one for music, not have you. Let us leave for a drink at the bar." He then handed Birkin a 50 dollar bill. "I'll be there shortly." He sent them both away and returned to the edge of the dance floor, just in time to spot John leading Ada away. "Hmm." Attempting to remain hidden and not call out any attention, he started to tail the two.

As Ada walked towards the elevators, she found herself thankful this man John was naïve, which was odd given his work. As they danced, she had hinted that she preferred to talk with him quietly...get to know him more because there was something special about him. He had been all too willing, and now that Birkin appeared to be gone, he was the best bet.

Now at the elevator bank, John called for one and waited while smiling at her like a giddy school boy. It was nice, but she had seen that look before. "You're embarrassing me," she said, playing it shy and turning her head away. As she did however, she came to nice the same man who had given her a through looking over at the lobby earlier today. It was the man in sunglasses who had been with Birkin. The man quickly turned, moving in the direction of a washroom. Ada's instincts warned her that this man was trouble...perhaps even some kind of Umbrella secret security. But then there was the odd fact that he was walking around in sunglasses, indoors, in a gala event, at night. "Could it be...?" slipped softly from her lips as she tried to figure it out.

"I'm sorry Ada, what was that?" John asked, bringing her back to the here and now. The elevator had just arrived.

"Oh I'm sorry John. I was thinking 'could I be so lucky' randomly meeting you here?" They both walked in and the doors closed to take them up to John's floor and his room.

From the corner, Wesker stepped back into view and noted the display above the elevator, noting that it had stopped on the 8th floor. Having had access to the reservation data earlier as part of his initial investigation, Wesker knew John Harrison's hotel room was on that floor. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to trust strangers Mr. Harrison?" Wesker said to himself then stepped away.

He headed to the nearby bar where William and Annette sat waiting for him. He walked into interrupt their mild flirting. It was an odd sight, Wesker had to admit, though he didn't begrudge his friend, as he had married a woman who was a skilled researcher and devoted to the work.

"Took you long enough Albert. William here was just about to send out the dogs for you, so to speak," Annette commented as her husband simply smirked and slid Wesker a glass of red wine, which Birkin knew Wesker enjoyed.

Wesker took the drink and a small sip. "Something popped up which demanded my attention. It was nothing but a false alarm though." He looked at both perfectly calmly and took another sip, soon joined by both Birkins.

"Not like you to get worked up over nothing," William noted, finishing the drink he had started before Wesker arrived.

"Indeed. Perhaps I am simply not happy being here, in a tuxedo; or perhaps your wife is simply looking to nice in her gown tonight," Wesker teased, out of tradition and not looking to flirt with his friend's wife.

Annette allowed herself a quick giggle and finished her own drink, while William just scoffed looking amused at the scene that was playing out, exactly like it had for some time now. "Albert Wesker...too used to escorting women. You need to stop that one of these days," Annette said, setting the glass down.

"And yet you have yet to provide a worthy reason." Wesker then turned to his wrist watch, needing an excuse to leave the pair. It had been over 5 minutes and he had to search for either John, his new 'friend' or both. "I'll be leaving now," he said as he stood.

"More dangerous spy work?" asked his long-time colleague.

Wesker did not response, as it was obvious by now he did not speak of his work. Instead he simply said his farewell as he always did. "Birkins."

"Wesker," responded William before turning back to his wife, who gave Wesker a quick bye before turning to her husband.

Adjusting his jacket slightly, Wesker headed to the elevators once more, looking for proof of a spy.

Within John's hotel room, Ada stood over the bed, photographing any and all documents she had found relating to Umbrella and its B.O.W. research. "Candy from a baby..." she said above a whisper, amused by the ease of her job so far. John lay face down on the floor in the meantime, drugged to sleep. Ada had suggested they open up the snacks found in the mini fridge of the room and had snuck in a barely noticeable tasteless pill among the peanuts. As part of her equipment, she had with her a bracelet that doubled as a spy camera.

As expected, there wasn't much of a paper trail on the secret research. What she had found though was a start. Once she had what she wanted for now, she used her lipstick to write a letter, explain he had fallen asleep as they got friendly and she didn't want to wake him. Signing it with her number and promising to call, she left it on top of the pillow and fixed herself up before heading out.

Upon stepping out, Ada was greeted by a surprising figure. The tall blond in sunglasses from twice before stood beside the door, leaning with his arms crossed, clearly waiting. She did her best to not look surprised and looked to quickly turn on her charming personality. "I hope you weren't expecting to listen in on something. I don't really like men who are into that sort of thing."

Wesker listened to the woman, not rising to the bait. He had been here for no more than a minute or so, trying to determine if there was anyone in there due to it being so quiet. Finally he simply responded, still leaning against the wall. "No, it seems you prefer the fast ones that don't ask questions and are quick to trust."

"I think naïve and honest men are appealing. I don't think I could you that, mister...?" Ada responded and followed up with a question of her own. Truth was she didn't want to engage this man in a conversation, as he could be dangerous. Still she couldn't look alarmed.

Again, Wesker ignored her bait, looking to remain in control of the conversation. "You are leaving early. I can assume you got what you came for," he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Hmmm, I don't know what you are talking about," she simply responded, seeing as she'd need a different tactic. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"I don't think so," said the man in full black shirt, tie and suit as he reached out to detain Ada by the arm. "We aren't..."

Footsteps quickly came from the corner in the hall, followed by a man seconds later. Wesker recognized the man as the British researcher who had years ago worked with himself and William on the T-Virus, then later on with the Birkins on their G-Virus project. He didn't remember the name at the moment, which was a shame because he would have thought of a curse for interrupting him. "Ah Wesker, I thought I had seen you earlier. It's been years hasn't it?"asked the man, inviting himself over to Wesker's side.

Ada praised her luck for the little save. "Excuse me," she quickly said and moved away, as fast as she could without making the other man nervous. She turned a corner and picked up speed, knowing that would only buy her seconds from this Wesker individual. The name sounded familiar, but she wasn't going to spend time on it.

Back behind the corner, the Brit researcher pretty much ignored the girl, quickly reaching Wesker to ask the tall former researcher something. "Say, is it true you chose NOT to work on G?"

Wesker, how had been ready to shove this man aside, heard she and now had no choice but to pull him close to respond. "Do not speak of it out in the open!" he said, barely above a hush, but still menacing enough to ensure he was getting his point across. Satisfied the other man gotten his point, he turned and quickly headed after the Asian woman, who now had at least 7 seconds in the lead. He turned the corner and saw the hem of the red dress the woman had worn this evening disappear into the emergency stairs. "Uhg!" He grunted in frustration as he darted down the hall in pursuit.

Ada raced up the steps, hearing the door she had used just moments earlier on the floor below slam open, with hard stomps on the steps accompanying it. "Great!" She ditched the heels and picked up the pace, lamenting having to lose one of her favorite pairs. She cursed softly as she skipped steps, promising herself she'd learn to run in those things someday to avoid losing anymore.

"Stop right there!" yelled Wesker as he watched the silhouette of the woman in red continue to climb. He stepped over something, only realizing after the fact that they were her shoes. He thought it'd be amusing if he wasn't trying to catch a would-be spy.

Both continued to race the ladders three more floor until Ada reached the rooftop exit and pushed her body through. Quickly surveying the area, she saw little options. The man, Wesker looked pretty well built. Something she'd enjoy if he wasn't out to beat her down. She looked for an exit and saw a fire escape. "Too slow..." She heard hard steps behind her and realized her time was up. Leaping behind the door, she waited for it to open to get in a few good hits that would stun the blond and give her the upper hand.

Reaching the door, Wesker considered the chances of being ambushed, but quickly dropped the idea. The woman was too small, and therefore her only chance was to escape, perhaps through the fire escape. Decidedly, Wesker turned the handle and kicked the door open, lunging forward to try and spot her. A second later he felt a brunt force hit the back of his knee. Before the slender arm had grabbed his hair, he realized she had been behind him. He reached out to try and grab at something, perhaps even the woman's hand, but he fell on his back hard. Still that wasn't enough to stun him. He saw the follow-up blow coming from her barefoot heel and rolled to his right to avoid the hit.

Having missed the stomp she wanted to land on Wesker's face, Ada quickly regrouped and launched a roundhouse at her opponent, who was starting to get to one knee. She cursed herself as the kick only made partial impact, Wesker having seen it coming had moved back. Still it had been enough to knock the man's sunglasses from his face.

Stinging from the partial impact, Wesker used the sharp pain to focus hard. Her next came was slower, as the red-dressed woman had no doubt adjusted to measure the kick better. "Argh!" As the leg came towards him however, Wesker managed to snatch it. Wasting no time, he jerked it hard left and down to pull the woman down. Indeed she lost her footing and her on her right shoulder. Still holding the leg, Wesker threw and connected a kick to her left side.

"Uh!" Ada couldn't hold back the vocal reacting from the foot connecting. She knew that if she stayed here it was all over. With her free leg, she aimed the heel towards his groin, not worried about dirty fighting at this point.

Telegraphing where her next attack was going, Wesker's instincts forced him to let go and both try and step back and block her with both hands. She had however gotten what she wanted and flipped to her sides and on her feet as soon as she was free. "Futile move; I've got the upper hand here!" he declared and lunged forward with a spinning heel kick.

His speed almost caught Ada by surprise. She still managed to flip to the side and over some canisters to land safely away, for the moment. Now by the ledge of the roof, she felt worried for the first time tonight until she saw a banner for the Umbrella event, with one end tied to building next door and the other beside her. Deciding this was her way out, she got on the ledged, quickly loosening the hook that held the banner hoping he hadn't noticed. "Ah ah ah, not so fast Wesker," she taunted, wanting him to stop, far enough away that he wouldn't be able to reach her when she dove. "I recognize your name now...big time researcher in the 80s alongside Birkin. What is a smart guy like you doing playing security I wonder...?" she continued to taunt, satisfied that Wesker was standing for now, seemingly distracted by the fact that she knew about him. In fact she didn't know much. Wesker was just a name that had come up in her employers scattered intelligence on Umbrella over the years.

Wesker stood on his guard, ready for an attack, while wondering what this woman was up to. "If you think you impress me by knowing my name, you are mistaken. The same way you are mistaken if you think you are getting of that ledge any other way other than my way spy."

"Spy? I don't know what you mean, and I doubt you can back that up." In fact, she had already destroyed any incriminating evidence back in her hotel room. Assuming Wesker found her room before she could get back to it, all she'd get were a few articles of clothing and petty cash she had brought along. Now she was smirking at him confidently, assured she had the full upper hand. "I'm just a girl looking for a good time tonight. You play rough; I like that, but I'm done playing tonight Wesker. Catch you later..."

With that the mysterious woman leaped off the ledge. Wesker ran forward, surprised by her boldness, excepting to find her holding on to some lower ledge, only to find her swinging on the half loosened banner towards next door building. Expertly she stopped herself with her legs and rappelled the rest of the way down, landing next to a surprised crowed. After all that, Wesker thought he saw her blow him a kiss before disappearing into the night. He sighed and went to collect his sunglasses, accepting that the woman had escaped. He'd later question John to find out what he could about her, including a name if she had even said it. But somehow, his instincts told him he'd come across this woman again someday.


End file.
